horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pull Up
"Pull Up" is a song by American rapper Cardi B. Lyrics Hella fake, you better pull up on me I hope you feel the same when you see my face, you better pull up on me Ain't no backin' down, prepared to shake, you better pull up on me Now you wanna be my friend, no you ain't safe, you better pull up, homie Pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up on me Pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up on me I heard you talkin' cray, I know you hella fake, you better pull up on me I hope you feel the same when you see my face No, I don't think they know They don't know how this go They think I'm broke What a fuckin' joke When I walk in the door, I gets my dough Then a bitch get low I used to kill them poles, now I kill them shows They don't like my growth, well fuck ya hoes Yeah, 'cause all my bitches that be gettin' with me If I put a fifty, they gon' put a fifty Every night, ask Sue's rendezvous It was Kita, Sweetness, and Ashanti with me I had to go get it on some real shit If you a real bitch ,you gon' feel this Every single nigga that came my way I finesse and juug on some ill shit So much people think they know my pussy But no one can say they fucked Please show me hoe facts Name-drop, round 'em up That bum bitch like to run her mouth I swear to God I'ma lay her out When I catch you on the side of town My Guiseppe heels gonna stomp you out I'm tired of playin', I'm tired of playin' I'ma give you hell, you gon' think I'm Satan I see you mad 'cause I'm 'bout to have this whole shit on lock Incarceration Someone gave you wrong information You try to play me, that's confirmation But it's all good 'cause when you see my face Shit don't come out like it's constipation You stuck, bitch, yeah I know it sucks, bitch, yeah Pull up, bitch, yeah Like wassup, bitch, yeah Pull up on me I heard you talkin' cray, I know you hella fake, you better pull up on me I hope you feel the same when you see my face, you better pull up on me Ain't no backin' down, prepared to shake, you better pull up on me Now you wanna be my friend, no you ain't safe, you better pull up, homie Let's go, I mean come on now, who you tryna flex for? Why you actin' like I won't leave you down in the ground? But you knew what it was from the get-go That Cardi on some new shit Get that money then I go flip Some people think I'm just a dumb bitch If that was true I wouldn't have shit, yeah Bronx bitch 'til the day I die I did my dirt and I ain't gotta lie You can talk crazy on IG But when I run up, let them hands fly I don't fuck around with no fuckin' clowns Any niggas with me, they fuckin' hounds Any bitches with me, they fuckin' down So if you really 'bout it, then pull up now You stuck, bitch, yeah I know it sucks, bitch, yeah Pull up, bitch, yeah Like wassup, bitch, yeah Pull up on me I heard you talkin' cray, I know you hella fake, you better pull up on me I hope you feel the same when you see my face, you better pull up on me Ain't no backin' down, prepared to shake, you better pull up on me Now you wanna be my friend, no you ain't safe, you better pull up, homie Why It Sucks # The lyrics are complete garbage (ex. "Shit don't come out like constipation"). # The boring beat. # Cardi B's annoying rapping voice. # The terrible music video. Music Video Cardi B "Pull Up" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2017 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Boring Songs Category:2010s Songs